The Last Copy
by Dokeshisan
Summary: The first in a series of Marx One-Shots. It explains how Marx knew about Nova. One OC who will only appear once in one story. Please R&R!


The Last Copy

**Author's note: I've decided to write a series of Marx One-Shots. Well, only three if I can get two good reviews on this one! I'll do ****five if I get at least six reviews, good or bad! Please R&R! Um, also, this story is set before Nova.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Fuchsia!**

Marx was sitting in the library, just like every Sunday. He stared angrily at the open book in front of him. He'd just read the same sentence ten times without understanding it at all. It wasn't that the sentence itself was intelligent or that he was stupid, it was just one of those times when your brain doesn't work right. Marx slammed his head onto the table and groaned causing everyone to look at him. He sighed and decided to put the book away. It was boring anyway since it was only about some guy arguing with his girlfriend because she cheated on him. Not that Marx blamed her…that guy was a totally lame.

As he stood alone in one of the aisles with the book in his mouth, he saw a silhouette move in the corner of his. He gasped, dropping the book and ducked into the next aisle. Just as Marx thought he was safe, the figure had followed him and was standing there silently. He screamed.

"Be quiet!" The being whispered harshly. Marx was still shaking with fear, not that this individual was scary. She looked just like any other normal villager, but it's always good to be a bit cautious.

"Can I help you?" He asked, trying to sound brave and failing horribly.

The stranger grabbed Marx by one of the ends of his hat and shoved a package in his face. "Can you take this and not tell anyone about it?"

"Don't touch me!" He struggled away from her grip, "Who are you anyway? And what makes you think I want a box?"

"My name is Fuchsia. Please take it," The package was shoved in Marx's face again, "It's the last copy of a very important book. No one knows it exists except us, okay?"

Marx was sceptical. "Why me? You stole this didn't you? And you're giving it to me so I get the blame," He spun around and began to leave, "I'm not as gullible as I look!"

"No! Have you ever had a wish?" Fuchsia stood in Marx's way, "This book can tell you how to make it happen!"

"I have no wishes. Please move."

"You do," She smiled, "everyone does. I would only pick someone who has passion though; and you have it."

"Uh-huh, yeeeah…" Marx rolled his eyes. He'd never had passion for anything. Well, besides getting revenge on people who picked on him (and that was pretty much everyone anyway). That wasn't a good thing, so screw it, ya know?

Fuchsia shook her head. "Think of it as an early birthday present. That is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Okay. That's just plain creepy. How do you know that?"

"Close your eyes," She placed her hands over Marx's big eyes and he was forced to close them, "and count to ten."

He nodded and did as she said. It was only because he thought she was kind of scary and probably stalking him or something. Otherwise he'd never do anything like this. It was stupid. "Uh, ready or not, here I come!" He couldn't help giggling as he opened his eyes.

"Excuse me, please get off the doorstop unless you're coming inside," Marx looked up at Kawasaki who appeared annoyed. They were standing in front of his restaurant, which was at least five blocks away from the library.

He blushed. "Oh, no, I don't have any money sir," He stepped off the steps and ran towards Dedede's castle, where he worked.

Marx finally arrived at his room, out of breath and thoroughly creeped out. After mulling over what happened he decided that it seemed a bit like a horror movie.

"I'll just pretend it didn't happen," He mumbled to himself, collapsing onto the bed. As he did so, he felt something fall onto his head, "Hey, that hurt!" It was no use since he was talking to a book. Not just any book either. No, it was THE book. He froze, then screamed at the top of his lungs a few times and hid under the bed. After a few minutes he decided that he was just being cowardly. _Who's afraid of a book, anyway? _He thought, _I should read it and get it over with._

With that Marx got up and grabbed the book with his mouth. He placed it in front of himself. It looked so old and worn that he was almost tempted not to read it in case one of the pages ripped. _Ovan Eht, _it was called. "Oh, that's great. It's in another goddamn language- hey, wait," He read it out backwards, "The Nova. What? Do I have to read it all backwards?" He opened it up and read the first few lines.

_Though few have the knowledge, eternal happiness awaits us in this dreary universe-if ye seek this happiness, read on and know all. There is a creature in our space which we call Nova. If ye come to its domain with the seven powers, ye shall have a chance to wish just once._

"How stupid and surreal is this?," Marx laughed cruelly at the book, but kept reading for hours until he finished the whole thing. As he turned the last page he found a note tucked into a pouch on the back cover. He took it out and opened it up.

_Don't wish with hate and especially not self hate. Just thought you should know!^.^_

_Fuchsia_

_By the way-_

Marx collapsed onto the book and fell asleep before he could read any more. He didn't get to sleep very long, however, since it was three in the morning. As he woke up to the sound of Bandana Dee (One of King Dedede`s servants) banging pans together outside of his door, he left and forgot to read the rest Fuchsia's note. It probably didn't matter anyway since Marx had come up with an idea for his wish. He couldn't care less what anyone else thought about it. After he heard about Zero trying to take over Pop Star he decided to follow its footsteps. He would come up with a nastily smart plan to make someone else collect the star powers on each planet and summon Nova for him, then he would make his wish. It was so easy, and no one would ever laugh or underestimate him again. He could finally get the revenge he thirsted for. And that was just what he did.

End

**There! I actually had fun writing t****his. It's kind of short though and I made Marx sound evil at the end. I didn't mean to, I actually never thought of him as bad. More like confused and sad.-.- What am I trying to say here? Anyway, just please review! ^_^**


End file.
